Silver Saiyan
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: AU kurz nachdem Naruto von seiner Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt fällt ein mysteriöses Mädchen vom Himmel mit silberblonden Haaren und Affenschweif. Wer ist sie und woher kommt sie und was hat sie mit Iruka zu tun? Kakairu OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Silver Saiyan

Summery: AU kurz nachdem Naruto von seiner Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt fällt ein mysteriöses Mädchen vom Himmel mit silberblonden Haaren und Affenschweif. Wer ist sie und woher kommt sie und was hat sie mit Iruka zu tun? Kakairu OOCness

‚_Denken'_

„Rede"

‚**Kyuubi'**

„**Osaru"**

* * *

Ankunft

(Kakashi´s POV)

‚Naruto und Sakura haben sich wirklich zu ernstzunehmenden Shinobi gemustert, aber ich bin gespannt wie weit sie sich wirklich entwickelt haben.' dachte ich mir als ich mir als mein neues ‚Flirt Paradise' in meinem Feldbeutel verstaute. Wie gerne ich doch zu Ende gelesen hätte, aber ich sollte mich gleich mit meinen ehemaligen Schülern treffen und prüfen, nachdem sie zwei Jahre unter den Sannin trainiert haben.

Da kann ich auch mal pünktlich sein.

Ich öffnete die Tür meines Apartments und sah in das ewig positiv grinsende Gesicht meines selbsternannten Erzrivalen.

‚_Warum habe ich beschlossen wider meiner Natur durch die Tür zugehen? Bei einem Fenster wäre das nicht passiert.' _

„YO, Kakashi, mein ewiger mysteriöser Erzrivale, ich, Maito Gai, die grüne Bestie von Konoha, in der vollen Blüte meiner Jahre bin hier…"

„Wenn du wegen einer Herausforderung hier bist lautet die Antwort, **nein**." Gab ich kühl zurück und ging an den nun zu Steinererstarrten Gai vorbei, bin ich Herzlos, wenn ich sage das es mich wirklich erfüllt in so deprimiert zu sehen, solange er nicht zu deprimiert wird und anfängt übertrieben zu weinen. Hier fing er sich zu meinem Pech etwas zu schnell.

„Hey, Kakash!"

„Hm"

„Wenn du angst hast dich mich, Maito Gai, der ewig jungen grünen Bes…"

„Gai"

„Huh?"

„Naruto ist zurück und ich soll auf Wunsch von Tsunade, ihn und Sakura prüfen. Also habe ich keine Zeit!" _‚Als ob ich mich vor einer Herausforderung von dir angst hätte._

„Bitte Kakashi!" und schon wieder diese Hundeaugen, man sollte meinen das ein Shinobi der mit mehreren Ninken zusammenwohnt, immun gegen so etwas wäre, zum Großenteil stimmt das auch, allerdings wirkt dieser Angriff an mir immer bei drei bestimmten Personen und unglücklicherweise gehört Gai dazu.

„Nur ein kleines Wettrennen zu den Trainingsplätzen über den Todeswald." Ich seufzte.

„Na schön." Und nun hatte ich wieder sein ewiges gute Laune Grinsen im Nacken, _gibt es bei ihm wirklich keine Zwischenstufe_.'

Und so begann unser kleines Wettrennen, doch kaum hatten wir den Todeswald betreten, erschien etwas am Himmel die Wolken verzogen und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sage das sich über uns ein riesiges Kamui öffnet. Plötzlich kamen riesige Felsbrocken aus dieser Öffnung auf die Erde gestürzt.

Ohne uns abzusprechen, sprangen wir zum Einschlagsort, die Trümmer hatten dort einen Großteil des Waldes zerstört, wir hatte glück die Felsen waren alle weitgenug von Dorf aufgeschlagen. Die ANBU dürften hier bald aufkreuzen.

„Kakashi was denkst du war das, ein Angriff?"

„Schwer zu sagen die Öffnung hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Kamui-?

„Kamui?"

„Eine Fähigkeit des Sharingans welche ich vor kurzem erlernt habe, eine Verzerrung der Realität, möglich das es ein Angriff oder zu mindestens ein Testlauf war, lass uns nach Hinweisen suchen bis die ANBU eintrifft." Er nickte und durchsuchten die zerstörte Gegend, nach wenigen Minuten rief (brüllte) Gai erneut.

„KAKASHI! DAS GLAUBST DU NICHT; EIN WUNDER DER KRAFT DER JUGEND-…"

„Bin ja schon da, was hast du gefunden?"

„DAS!" damit zeigte Gai auf einen großen Krater in deren Mitte lag ein kleines Mädchen mit… silberblonden Harren? Ich sprang näher und erschrak bei dem jungen Gesicht vor mir, sie war das genaue Ebenbild von… aber wie?

Ich sah sie mir genauer an, sie schien nicht älter als 10 zu sein vielleicht auch jünger, ihre Kleidung war (das was davon noch übrig war) höchst seltsam, solchen Kleidungsstyl war ich noch nie begegnet und dann sah ich ihn. Einen Schweif. Das Mädchen hatte einen Affenschweif.

„Na was habe ich gesagt, ist das deine lang verschollene Tochter oder so?" meinte Gai und begann zu lachen, doch dies stoppte als ich ihm meine Antwort gab.

„Möglich…"

„…Hä?" Ich gab mein berühmtes Augelächeln und meinte.

„Nur ein Scherz, Gai." Und hob das Mädchen behutsam in meine Arme. „Ich bring sie besser ins Krankenhaus, sie scheint einen schweren Kampf hinter sich zu haben. Such du weiter, vielleicht liegen hier noch mehr verletzte." Damit verschwand ich mit ihr.

Den gesamten Weg zum Krankenhaus konnte ich nicht anders als immer wieder in das Gesicht des Mädchens zu sehen.

‚Warum und vor allem, wie? Nach all den Jahren.'

* * *

Im Krankenhaus staunte Tsunade nicht schlecht als ich mit dem anderen Silberkopf ankam. Sie übernahm die Behandlung des Mädchens nachdem ich ihr einen Kurzbericht zu den Ereignissen schilderte.

Nach etwa einer Stunde kam sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer.

* * *

„Das Mädchen hatte einen ordentlichen Kampf hinter sich bevor du sie gefunden hast, mehrere Knochenbrüche, Geweberisse, Verbrennungen, Innere und äußere Blutungen und… dieser Schweif, was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Kann das Mädchen schon befragt werden?" Tsunade seufzte.

„Da werden wir uns noch gedulden müssen, sie ist immer noch nicht stabil und besteht die Möglichkeit das sich ihr zustand sich in den nächsten Stunden weiter verschlechtert. Wenn sie die Nacht überlebt, ist nicht ausgeschlossen das sie ins Koma fällt. Und wenn sie von jemanden befragt wird, ist es Ibiki, ich geh kein Risiko ein wir wissen weder wer sie ist noch woher sie kommt, das einzige das wir wissen ist das sie vermutlich kein Ninja ist, aber ein Kämpfer ist."

Wir sahen und eine Weile schweigend an, bis zu Tsunade hämisch grinste.

„Mal was anderes, solltest du nicht schon längst an der Brücke sein wo Naruto und Sakura auf dich warten?"

„Stimmt da war ja noch was." Mit einer Rauchwolke verschwand ich aus dem Krankenhaus und erschien auf dem Torbalken über der Brücke und sah das Naruto und Sakura schon auf mich warteten, eine Weile wie es aussah.

Nichts desto trotz setze ich mein unschuldigstes Augelächeln auf und sprach munter.

„Hi, Leute tut mir Leid das ich zu spät komme aber ich müsste unterwegs noch einer alten Frau helfen."

„DAS IST SOWAS VON GELOGEN!" schrien meine ehemaligen Schüler als Antwort zurück.

* * *

„Stimmt." Gab ich kleinlaut zurück.

**Erika:** Wo hast du die Geschichte ausgegraben?

**Ich:** Erika, glaub mir wenn ich sage das du da nicht wissen willst.

**Erika:** Doch sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Sag schon, sag schon.

**Ich:** Okay- im hintersten, vergessenensten, staubigsten, spinnenverseuchtesten Winkel meines Zimmers in einer alten verwunschen Box mit Notizen aus meiner Schulzeit.

**Erika:** Moment Schulzeit wie alt ist diese Geschichte?

**Ich:** Hah? Gute Frage, ich glaube als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben ist Naruto Shippuden noch gelaufen, denke der Zeitpunkt wo Edotensei Madara aufgetaucht ist.

**Erika:** -

**Ich:** Was?

**Erika:** Verdammt bist du alt!

**Ich:** Nicht jeder kann eine nicht alternder Animecharakter sein!


	2. Aufgewacht

(Iruka POV)

Naruto war endlich nach drei Jahren zurück in Konoha, er hatte in dieser Zeit, mir Jiriaya dem legendären Sannin trainiert oder der kauziger Bergeremit, wie Naruto ihn nannte. Wo ich anonym unterschreiben würde, ein Spanner der dieses Furchtbaren Flirt Paradies Romane schreibt, welche Kakashi so vergöttert.

Naruto hatte ihm sogar das neuste Schmuddelheft mitgebracht. Ich seufzte.

„Kakashi," er sollte mittlerweile die Prüfung von Naruto und Sakura abgeschlossen haben. Es war schon spät.

Da ich nicht besseres zutun hatte beschloss ich, mal nach zuhören wie es gelaufen war, ich hatte schon eine Ahnung wo ich meine ehemaligen Schüler und meinen ehemaligen... nein wo ich Kakashi-san finden würde. Ich verließ meine Wohnung und machte mich Richtung ‚Ichirakus' auf und tatsächlich saß dort auf seinen üblichen Platz, ein blonder Junge in seinem orangen Anzug.

(OC POV)

‚Schmerz, alles Schmerzt, was war passiert? Stimmt dieser Übergroße Mistkäfer.' Sie hört etwas Lautes jemand schreit, aber nicht unter Schmerzen, sondern jubeln. ‚Haben wir gewonnen?' Sie begann nach den Ki`s ihren Freunden zu suchen, aber nichts, alle Ki´s um sie herum waren von Fremden und es waren zwei. Ihr Körper war jedoch noch so geschwächt, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte nicht einmal die Augen.

Eins der Ki´s kam näher, es war von einem Menschen, soviel wusste es aber höher als das von normalen, aber nicht so hoch wie das ihrer menschlichen Freunde Krillin,Yamshu oder Tenshinhan aber dennoch stark. Sie spürte wie man sie vorsichtig hochhob und wegbrachte.

‚Wo bringt man mich hin?' Mit einem Mal drang der Geruch des Menschen an ihre Nase, ‚dieser Geruch kenne ich' dachte sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund entspannte der Geruch des Menschen und sie drifte in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war ihr Körper nicht mehr so schwer und fühle sich nicht mehr so an als ob man sie in den Erdkern von 20 Planeten geschlagen hatte, aber der beruhigende Geruch war weg und war durch einen ähnlich vertrauten Geruch ersetzt worden, ein ätzender Saurer Geruch. ‚Krankenhaus' bei dieser Realisierung schlug das Mädchen ihre Onyx Augen auf.

Sie hasste Krankenhäuser.

Es roch schlecht.

Das Essen war schlecht.

Und jeder wollte ihr eine Spritze geben.

Bei Spritze kam ihr das schaudern, sie hasste Spritzen, nein sie hatte Riesen Schieß vor Spritzen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf dem Bett auf. Sie trug weise Krankenhauskleidung anstatt ihres üblichen Gi`s (oder was davon noch übrig war).

Sie stieg vom Bett und landete auf ihre Nase. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, man hatte sie nicht geschuppt noch war sie so geschwächt, dass sie nicht mehr hätte laufen können. Als sie dann auf ihren Rücken blickte unterdrückte sie einen Schrei. Ein Affenschweif, ihr Affenschweif war… nachgewachsen. Aber wie? Ein lautes Magenknurren holte sie aus den Gedanken, sie hatte noch gar nicht gemerkt wie hungrig sie war.

‚Okay, zuerst essen, dann über den Schweif nachdenken.' beschloss sie und sprang auf die Füße landete aber wieder auf die Nase.

‚Na schön, erst Gleichgewicht wiederfinden, dann essen suchen, dann sich Gedanken machen.' beschloss sie neu und rappelte sich vorsichtig auf und testete zuerst, ihr neues Gleichgewichtgefühl. Ihr Schwerpunkt lag nun etwas weiter unten. Als sie es schaffte 3 Schritte ohne Probleme zugehen, sprang sie leicht hoch und landete sicher wie sonst auch, zufriedenbegab sie sich zum Fenster, um raus zu springen. Doch stehen als sie ihre Reflektion sah in der Aufmache wollte sie nun wirklich nicht rumlaufen, auch wenn sie nicht fiel Äußerlichkeiten hielt. Schnell erschuf sie sich ein blaues Gi mit orangem T-Shirt und dazu orangen Schweißbändern und schwarzen Stiefeln.

Mental Piccolo dankend und mit dem vertrauten Gewicht von 10.000 kg am Körper zufrieden, öffnete sie das Fenster und sprang in die schwarze Nacht.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam eine junge Krankenschwester herein und erschrak beim Anblick des leeren Bettes.

„Das ist nicht möglich… ich muss Tsunade-sama informieren!"


End file.
